A lonely Valentine
by DeeJay77
Summary: Valentine's special! I know it's a week late, but explanation is inside. And that shouldnt deter you from reading it anyway! LOE!


**I am so sorry this had to come a week late because I had a really busy week. You wouldn't believe it. I had 5 tests this week, one on everyday, so every night was plagued with studying and studying. But anyway, this week is over (Hallelujah), and I hope you enjoy this belated Valentine's special!**

A Lonely Valentine

24-year old Lilly Truscott wrapped her sweater tighter around her small frame as she trudged down the street, towards her block of apartments. It was the 14th of February, better known as Valentine's Day, but she wasn't in the mood for celebrations. She and her boyfriend, Shane Gray, had just quarreled over a small matter the previous night, in which she totally regretted now. It was a chilly night, making her feel all the more lonelier. All around her, happy couples were strolling hand in hand, basking in the moonlight, smiling sweetly as they kept each other warm. Each smile seem to take a swipe at Lilly's heart, reminding her of Shane and how they could have spent the day together and not missing each other. Lilly smiled bitterly, chewing on her lower lip as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

_Lilly and her best friend, Miley, were just planning on what to wear for their dates the next day. Miley was go__ing with Nick and Lilly with Shane. Lilly had picked out what seemed like the perfect dress and she couldn't wait to wear it. It was a white halter dress with a black belt in the middle. It was simple yet elegant and it brought out the color in her eyes.__** [For picture, go to my profile]**__ She had fallen in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it._ _And as fate would have it, the dress was the last piece in the shop and it fitted her perfectly._

_Just as she held her many shopping bags and stepped out of the small boutique, Lilly's cell phone began to ring. The chorus of 'Hello Beautiful' began to play and a smile played on Lilly's lips as she knew who was calling at that precise moment. After all, 'Hello Beautiful' was Shanee's personalized ringtone. Lilly adjusted her shopping bags, and fished her phone out of her hand bag._

'_Hey baby.' Lilly said._

'_Hey babe.' Shane's voice rang out from the receiver._

'_I have just got THEE most gorgeous dress and I can't wait to wear it tomorrow.' Lilly told her boyfriend excitedly._

'_Baby, I've got news.' Shane said quietly. Something in Shane's tone told Lilly that 'news' wasn't really what she expected it to be._

'_My friend got into an accident in Tennessee. I need to go visit him. I'm getting a plane ticket now. But I don't think I'll be able to make it back in time to celebrate Valentine's with you. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.' _

'_Is he alright?' Lilly asked, disappointed etched on her face, but Joe couldn't see it, of course._

'_Yea, he's only suffered a few minor cuts and bruises, but I just thought I should go see him.' Shane sighed._

'_Can't you visit him tomorrow?' Lilly whined. Not that she wasn't concerned about Joe's friend, but couldn't it wait?_

'_Baby, I just need to make sure he's alright, okay?'_

'_But it's Valentine's.' Lilly said, sadly._

'_Can't you be a little more understanding? He's my friend, and I need to make sure he's fine.' Shane said a little more forcefully than he meant._

'_What is wrong with you? If your friends are more important than I am, then go ahead.' Lilly retorted._

'_Look, I don't wanna fight. I need to go now, I'll call you when I get back.' Shane's voice said quietly, before hanging up._

_Tears threatened to fall from her crystal blue eyes as Lilly snapped her phone shut. Shane could be such a jerk at some times. _

'_What's wrong?' Miley asked, shifting her shopping bags to one arm and placing her other arm around Lilly's shoulder._

'_Shane was being a jerk, again,' Lilly sighed. 'He's going off to see his friend in Tennessee.'_

'_Now?' Miley asked in disbelief. Lilly nodded mutely. A small sigh escaped her lips as she started making her way main street. She flagged a cab and got into it._

'_I'll call you Miley. Go enjoy your date with Nick tomorrow, don't worry about me.' Lilly smiled bitterly. Miley sighed and nodded, sending Lilly off._

_And that was it, Lilly Truscott was dateless for Valentine's Day._

The sound of the cars stopping snapped her from her daze as Lilly crossed the street. She walked into the lobby of her apartments and smiled a half-hearted smile at the security guard. Taking the elevator up, Lilly took out her keys, ready to open the door to her empty house. As she took off her shoes, she found her shoes cabinet messed up slightly. Brushing it off, Lilly turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

Immediately, she was greeted by a series of party-poppers and balloons. Lilly's eyes widened at the sight of all her friends in her house. Miley, Nick, Oliver, Kevin, Joanie, Miley's dad, Lilly's mom, Sarah, Jackson were all in her house, preparing to celebrate Valentine's day with her. Tears sprang to Lilly's eyes as she was enveloped in a group hug.

'We knew you'd be lonely and upset today, so we decided to hold this big party for all of us!' Miley squealed.

'Yea, we even cut out dinner short.' Nick told her. A pang of guilt immediately stole over her heart. But was immediately relieved as Nick added, 'But it's okay.' Lilly laughed along as the party got into full swing. Joe might not be here, but she was definitely going to enjoy herself tonight.

At half-past eleven, Miley decided to round up everybody to leave, giving work as an excuse. Lilly smiled and thank everyone for their effort and wished them a happy Valentine's Day. Miley was the last to leave, and as she hugged Lilly, she whispered into her ear.

'There's more to come.' Miley said, pulling away and grinning secretively. Lilly was puzzled, but waved goodbye as Miley and Nick walked away.

Heaving a sigh, Lilly stepped back into the house as she began to pick up the remnants of the party. Empty coke cans and paper plates were strewn around the house. Just as she finished clearing all the rubbish off the dining table, Lilly heard a huge crash coming from the direction of her bathroom. The trash bag immediately dropped from her hands. Who was that? She remembered sending everybody off and watching them drive away.

Lilly walked cautiously towards the bathroom, picking a baseball bat along the way for protection. As she stood outside the bathroom door, Lilly heard movement inside. Her heart was pounding in her as she debated whether to open the door or not. After a moment's hesitation, Lilly reached out a hand and pushed the door lightly. Closing her eyes, Lilly shrieked as she brought the baseball bat down onto the human figure she saw.

It was only after she heard a crash that she peeked open her eyes. Her baseball bat had been hit against the sink, leaving a huge hole in it. Lilly looked around to find a heaving person, clutching at his heart, breathing heavily.

Joe.

'Are you nuts?' Joe asked, in between short breaths.

Guilt registered in Lilly's mind as she realized she had almost killed her boyfriend. 'Joe! I am so so sorry! I didn't, I mean, I thought, I mean, I heard a crash then I thought you were a-.' Lilly tried to explain.

'A burglar?' Said Joe, a smiled creeping onto his face.

'Yes! I didn't know- wait a minute. Why are you here?' Lilly placed her hands on her hips, giving her boyfriend a questioning look.

Joe smiled sheepishly. 'Happy Valentine's Day, baby,' he smiled, enveloping her in a hug. 'Now, let's not dwell on the past, shall we?' Joe evaded the topic as he led her to the living room.

The couple sat on the couch, with Lilly resting on Joe's chest as they watched the Valentine's Day special on tv. Joe glanced at his watch and saw that it was 11.59p.m., only a minute of Valentine's Day left.

'Happy Valentine's Day, baby.' Joe whispered as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his sleeping girlfriend's forehead.


End file.
